olala
by Mayu Tachibana
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfic kumpulan drabble NaruHina tentang kejahilan-kejahilan selama mereka berpacaran dll. warning inside! DLDR :)
1. Chapter 1

*Olala*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi tapi cerita ini milikku~

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rating : Teen

Warning : amat sangat OOC,missed typo(s),alur cepat,drabble(?),judul gak sesuai cerita

Dont like? Dont read,minna^^

.

.

.

.

.

Akh...Hinata benci sekali ini.

Suara yang sangat berisik itu tiba-tiba saja kembali mengganggu ketenangannya yang sedang belajar didalam kamar. Begitu berisik hingga rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berteriak untuk menghentikan suara itu yang entah mengapa semakin bertambah kencang seakan sedang mengejeknya. Dia menarik-mengeluarkan napas berulangkali untuk menenangkan diri lalu meraih headphonenya dan memasangnya ditelinga untuk meredam suara berisik itu.

Setelah beberapa lama dia tetap merasakan suara itu tetap terdengar berisik ditelinganya dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi,perempatan segera muncul dikening Hinata dan dengan langkah geram dia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"NARUTO-KUN,JANGAN BERISIK!"seru Hinata seraya menggebrak pintu kamar cowok itu yang berada diseberang kamarnya.

"UWAAA,"Naruto yang mendengar suara bombastis Hinata segera terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kursi yang menopang tubuhnya. "Ada apa Hinata-chan,kenapa kau berteriak?"

Hinata hanya menggeram gemas mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang terdengar sangat polos lalu melangkah ke speaker yang berada di kamar itu dan segera memutar bulatan kecil disana untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Naruto yang sudah bangkit dari posisi tidak elitnya sekarang sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu terkekeh pelan,sudah menyadari kesalahannya.

"_Gomen ne_,Hinata-chan..."ucapnya merasa bersalah.

Hinata tidak berbicara apapun selama beberapa saat,mata lavendernya hanya menatap Naruto tajam lalu akhirnya menghela napas dan membuka mulutnya. "Iya,aku maafkan kok,"

"Aaa Hinata-chan,kau memang baik sekali padaku~"ucapnya lagi dengan nada terharu.

Naruto melemparkan kedua tangannya dengan lebar untuk segera memeluk perempuan berambut indigo panjang itu. Hinata hanya diam melihat pemuda pirang itu-yang dengan gaya slow motion-melangkah mendekatinya dengan background berbunga-bunga menghiasi bagian belakangnya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba niat jahat segera muncul dipikiran Hinata untuk membalas dendam pada pemuda pirang jabrik dengan mata sebiru safir tersebut.

1

2

3

Hup,Hinata segera bergeser kesamping dengan menyisakan kaki kanannya yang terjulur didepan pemuda itu. Naruto yang tidak menyadari hal itu tentunya segera tersandung oleh kaki Hinata dan kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elit dengan posisi mencium lantai kamarnya.

"Ups,maaf Naruto-kun~"kata Hinata dengan senyum jahil terlukis dibibirnya.

Rasakan! batin Hinata puas.

Naruto hanya diam,kurasa dia pingsan. Hinata yang sudah menyadari hal itu hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu melenggang ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belajar dengan tenang,meninggalkan pacar hiperaktifnya yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N :

Halo~ ketemu lagi dengan saya yang masih membawa pairing NaruHina dalam fanfic kedua ini.

Kalo readers mau tahu tumben-tumbenan loh orang kaku ini buat cerita humor. Yah sebenernya sih -kalo mau jujur- fanfic ini tiba-tiba kubuat karena perasaan bete karena ditinggal ibu sama 2 adek pergi jalan-jalan #plakk *curcol*

Gimana menurut readers? Apakah fic drabble ini mau dilanjut atau end sampai disini? Kalau mau lanjut bakal aku lanjutin kok,tapi aku gak janji update-annya bakal cepet,nunggu bad mood muncul soalnya *ngeles

Kasih tahu aku ya,makasih atas waktunya minna~


	2. Chapter 2

*OLALA*

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Masashi tapi cerita ini milikku~

Genre : Romance & Humor

Rating : Teen

Warning : amat sangat OOC,missed typo(s),alur cepat,drabble(?),judul gak sesuai cerita

Dont like? Dont read,minna^^

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda pirang tampak memasuki kamar benuansa lavender yang terlihat sepi. Mata safirnya memandang sekeliling kamar untuk mencari sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sebelumnya tega meninggalkannya pingsan di kamar. Dalam pikirannya dia sudah berhasil menyusun pembalasan bagi gadis bermata lavender pucat tersebut.

Dia melangkah mendekati meja belajar yang ada dikamar itu dan akhirnya menemukan gadis yang dicari-carinya itu. Gadis berambut indigo panjang tersebut tampak sedang tertidur pulas diatas bukunya yang terbuka lebar.

Naruto terdiam menatap wajah polos gadis itu dan seketika melupakan tujuannya. Napas gadis itu keluar-masuk dengan teratur dari hidungnya yang mungil, matanya terkatup dan bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil yang terlihat manis dimatanya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya berulangkali dan mengerjapkan matanya. Sial, dia manis sekali.

Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar Hinata untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat, kemudian dengan lembut laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengangkat Hinata dari kursi yang didudukinya dan kemudian membaringkan gadis itu ditempat tidurnya.

Perlahan sebuah senyuman lembut muncul diwajah tan tersebut, tangannya terangkat dan mengusap kening Hinata yang tertutup oleh helain rambutnya. Wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajah gadis itu dan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dikeningnya.

"Selamat tidur, Hinata-_chan_, mimpi indah," ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto perlahan berdiri lalu berbalik hendak keluar kamar, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri karena senang. Dia akhirnya bisa mencium Hinata, yeah!

Tapi tiba-tiba saja perasaan senang itu segera lenyap dari wajahnya ketika sebuah perasaan merinding menghinggapi dirinya. Dengan sepelan mungkin dia mendongakkan wajahnya yang mulai berkeringat dan akhirnya menemukan perasaan menusuk itu berasal.

Seluruh keluarga Hinata sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dan memandangnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, mulai dari wajah geram sampai tersenyum geli. Naruto mengabaikan semua ekspresi itu, matanya saat ini hanya memperhatikan seraut wajah yang terlihat mengerikan dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ayah dari Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Glek! Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Buliran keringat semakin deras menuruni wajahnya, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Terdengar hening yang cukup lama disini sebelum akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar begitu tanpa dosa.

"_O-ojii-san_, a-ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

Hiashi mendelikkan matanya dan semakin mempertajam tatapannya pada Naruto, dengan perlahan mulutnya terbuka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto berdebar menunggu perkataan Hiashi sambil memohon-mohon semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu sebuah suara segera keluar dari mulut Hiashi Hyuuga, ucapannya terdengar sangat keras dan penuh penekanan.

"KELUAR DARI KAMAR ANAKKU SEKARANG JUGA!" serunya pada Naruto.

Mata Naruto terbelalak dan langsung menjawab, "H-HA'I!" lalu segera keluar dari kamar itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke rumah.

Disisi lain, Hinata yang terkejut segera terbangun dari tidurnya lalu menatap ayahnya yang masih menampilkan perempatan didahinya. "_Tou-san, _ada apa?"

Hiashi menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa memandang wajah anak perempuannya itu. "Bukan apa-apa, tidurlah," ucapnya lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar anaknya diikuti Neji -kakak sepupunya- yang memasang raut tidak jauh berbeda dari pamannya.

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam lalu menatap sesosok anak perempuan yang lebih muda darinya yang tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Hanabi, kenapa kau menahan tawa seperti itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Anak perempuan berambut coklat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya,masih menahan tawa. "Bukan apa-apa, _onee-chan, _tidurlah."

"Hei, tolong jelaskan padaku," protes Hinata ketika melihat adiknya itu juga pergi dari kamarnya. "Hanabi-_chan_!"

Tidak terdengar tanggapan apapun.

Yah... sepertinya untuk saat ini Hinata hanya bisa penasaran pada apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada dirinya saat dia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC ?

A/N :

Chapter kedua update, yey, yey, yey. Hasilnya pasti garing - -"

Makasih bagi yang sudah repot-repot meluangkan waktunya membaca fic gaje ini. Makasih juga buat hinata. hiyuga34, Blue-Temple Of The King, ravael. fahreza, Waffle R. Dewey dan h1h1h1 yang sudah mereview.

Sekian, sampai ketemu lagi (kalau mau ^^v)


End file.
